greysanatomyfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
James Remar
William James Remar, né le 31 décembre 1953 à Boston, est un acteur américain et comédien de doublage. Biographie Il est le fils de S. Roy Remar, avocat, et de Elizabeth Mary, officier de santé. Ses grands-parents paternels étaient des immigrés Juifs Ashkénazes de Russie (le nom de famille était à l'origine "Remarman"). Sa mère était anglaise, originaire de West Kirby. Il grandit à Newton, dans le Massachusetts, fréquente la John Ward Elementary School, puis la Newton North High School. En 1969, à l’âge de 15 ans, il quitte l’école pour entamer une tournée avec un groupe de rock. Il retourne cependant à la Newton North High School pour obtenir son diplôme de fin d’étude. Il s'installe ensuite à New York, où il apprend la comédie à la Neighborhood Playhouse de Sanford Meisner et dans l'atelier de Stella Adler. Il débute en 1978 dans On the yard de Raphael Silver, et décroche en 1979 le rôle d'Ajax dans Les guerriers de la nuit de Walter Hill qui lui vaut son premier grand succès. Carrière Acteur régulier au cinéma comme à la télévision, il a entamé une carrière très prometteuse au début des années 1980 en interprétant des personnages peu recommandables : le voyou crâneur et obsédé Ajax du film culte Les Guerriers de la nuit de Walter Hill, le tueur en cavale Albert Ganz dans 48 heures (également de Walter Hill) et le gangster paranoïaque Dutch Schultz dans Cotton Club de Francis Ford Coppola. Il a fait également à cette époque une prestation courte mais remarquée d'un homosexuel douteux dans le film La Chasse de William Friedkin. Ce début de carrière prometteur lui permet d'être choisit par James Cameron et de figurer dans le blockbuster Aliens, le retour où il incarne le caporal Dwayne Hicks. Mais peu après le début du tournage, Cameron décide de mettre fin au contrat du comédien à cause de sa consommation de drogues durant le tournage. Il est alors remplacé par l'autre acteur pressenti pour le rôle : Michael Biehn, habitué des films de Cameron. Toutefois, il reste quelques images de l'acteur dans le film : comme lorsque Hicks, vu de dos, s'approche de la femme capturée par les Aliens. Par la suite, sa carrière s'est orientée vers de nombreuses séries B et direct-to-video : Juge Dredd, Mortal Kombat : Destruction finale, Girl Next Door, 2 Fast 2 Furious, Blade: Trinity… entrecoupées de temps à autre par quelques rares films de meilleure facture : Drugstore Cowboy de Gus Van Sant, Croc-Blanc, Blink ou encore Apparences de Robert Zemeckis. Il figure aussi au casting du western de Quentin Tarantino, Django Unchained, où il a le luxe d'incarner deux rôles : Ace Speck, un des deux frères esclavagistes de la scène d'introduction du film, et M. Butch, le garde du corps moustachu et taciturne du personnage joué par Leonardo DiCaprio. En parallèle, sa carrière télévisuelle lui est plus favorable en lui offrant quelques rôles remarquables dans plusieurs séries, notamment Sex and the City, North Shore : Hôtel du Pacifique, Private Practice… Mais c'est surtout sa prestation du père-fantôme, Harry Morgan dans la série télévisée Dexter, qui accompagne continuellement le personnage principal Dexter Morgan qui marque sa carrière dans les années 2000. Depuis, il s'est aussi exercé au doublage (Ratatouille, Transformers 3 : La Face cachée de la lune, la série animée Ben 10: Ultimate Alien) et a été vu, parfois brièvement, dans quelques films à succès récents (Red, X-Men : Le Commencement). Filmographie Cinéma et télévision *1978 : On the Yard : Larson *1979 : Blond Poison *1979 : Les Guerriers de la nuit (The Warriors) : Ajax *1980 : Windwalker : Windwalker jeune *1980 : La Chasse (Cruising) : Gregory *1980 : Le Gang des frères James (The Long Riders) : Sam Starr *1982 : Partners : Edward K. Petersen *1982 : 48 heures (48 Hrs.) : Albert Ganz *1984 : The Mystic Warrior (TV) : Pesla *1984 : Cotton Club (The Cotton Club) : Dutch Schultz *1986 : Quiet Cool : Joe Dylanne *1986 : Le Clan de la caverne des ours (The Clan of the Cave Bear) : Creb *1986 : Le Mal par le mal (Band of the Hand) : Nestor *1987 : Assistance à femme en danger (Rent-a-Cop) : Dancer *1989 : Desperado: The Outlaw Wars (TV) : John Sikes *1989 : Une journée de fous (The Dream Team) : Gianelli *1989 : Zwei Frauen : Charly *1989 : Drugstore Cowboy : Gentry *1990 : Kojak: None So Blind (TV) : Wolfgang Reiger *1990 : Darkside, les contes de la nuit noire (Tales from the Darkside: The Movie) : Preston (segment Lover's Vow) *1990 : Fatal Charm (TV) : Louis *1990 : Night Visions (TV) : Sergent Thomas Mackey *1991 : Strangers : Bernard *1991 : Session Man (TV) : McQueen *1991 : Croc-Blanc (White Fang) : Beauty-Smith *1991 : Wedlock de Lewis Teague : Sam *1991 : Brotherhood of the Gun (TV) : Frank Weir *1992 : The Tigress (Die Tigerin) de Karin Howard : Andrei *1992 : Indecency (TV) : Mick Clarkson *1993 : Fatal Instinct de Carl Reiner : Max Shady *1994 : Confessions of a Hitman : Bruno Serrano *1994 : Blink : Thomas Ridgely *1994 : Opération Shakespeare (Renaissance Man) de Penny Marshall : capitaine Tom Murdoch *1994 : Miracle sur la 34e rue (Miracle on 34th Street) : Jack Duff *1995 : Terror Clinic : Dr Benjamin Hendricks *1995 : Avec ou sans hommes (Boys on the Side) : Alex *1995 : Across the Moon : Rattlesnake Jim *1995 : Judge Dredd de Danny Cannon : Block warlord *1995 : Wild Bill : Donnie Lonigan *1996 : Robo Warriors : Ray Gibson *1996 : Vengeance du destin (One Good Turn) : Simon Jury *1996 : Le Grand Tournoi (The Quest) : Maxie Devine *1996 : Le Fantôme du Bengale (The Phantom) : Quill *1996 : Cutty Whitman (TV) : Cutty Whitman *1997 : Total Security (série TV) : Frank Cisco *1997 : Mortal Kombat : Destruction finale (Mortal Kombat: Annihilation) : Raiden *1998 : Inferno (TV) : Dr Coleman West *1998 : Psycho : agent de police en patrouille *1999 : D.R.E.A.M. Team (TV) : Shawn Murphy *1999 : Born Bad : Sheriff Larabee *1999 : Rites of Passage : Frank Dabbo *2000 : Double Frame *2000 : Blowback : John Matthew Whitman / Schmidt *2000 : Buffy contre les vampire : Le père d'Angel *2000 : Apparences (What Lies Beneath) : Warren Feur *2000 : Hellraiser 5 (Hellraiser: Inferno) (vidéo) : Dr Paul Gregory *2000 : Guilty as Charged (TV) : lieutenant-colonel Strauss *2001 : L'Ange gardien (Guardian) : inspecteur Carpenter *2001 : Dying on the Edge : Jackie James *2001 : Sex and the City (TV) : Richard Wright *2001 : X-Files (TV, épisode Dæmonicus) : Josef Kobold *2002 : The Twilight Zone (TV, épisode Cradle of Darkness) : Alois Hitler *2003 : FBI : Portés disparus (TV, saison 2, épisode 3) : Lucas Vohland *2003 : Down with the Joneses : Vic *2003 : Inside Job (Fear X) : Peter *2003 : Trahisons (Betrayal) : Alex Tyler *2003 : 2 Fast 2 Furious : Agent Markham *2003 : 1 duplex pour 3 (Duplex) : Chick *2004 : The Girl Next Door : Hugo Posh *2004 : Blade: Trinity : L'agent du FBI Ray Cumberland *2004 : The Survivors Club (TV) : Roan Griffin *2004 : Ike. Opération Overlord (Ike: Countdown to D-Day) (TV) : général Omar Bradley *2004 : Meltdown (TV) : Colonel Boggs *2004 : État d'alerte (The Grid) (feuilleton TV) : Hudson « Hud » Benoit *2004 : North Shore : Hôtel du Pacifique (North Shore) (TV) : Vincent Colville *2005 : Battlestar Galactica (TV) : Meier *2005 : ''Les Experts : Miami (TV) : Capitaine Quentin Taylor (Saison 4 Ep 22 - Mort en eaux troubles (Open Water)) *2006-2013 : Dexter (TV) : Harry Morgan *2006 : Jericho (TV) : Jonah Prowse *2007 : Sharpshooter : Dillon *2009 : Unborn (The Unborn) : Gordon Beldon *2009 : De l'espoir pour Noël (The Christmas Hope) (TV) : Mark Addison *2009 : Esprits criminels (Criminal Minds) (TV) : Tom Benton *2010 : Vampire Diaries (The Vampire Diaries) (TV) : Giuseppe Salvatore *2010 : Flashforward (TV) : James Erskine *2010 : Red : Gabriel Singer *2010 : Private Practice (TV) : Dr Gibson *2010 : Gun : Inspecteur Rogers *2011 : X-Men : Le Commencement (X-Men: First Class) de Matthew Vaughn : général U.S. *2011 : Vs de Jason Trost : Rickshaw *2011 : Braqueurs (Setup)' : William Long *2011 : ''Hawaii 5-O (TV) : Elliott Connor *2011 : Arena : Agent McCarthy *2012 : Django Unchained de Quentin Tarantino : Ace Speck / Butch Pooch *2013 : Horns d'Alexandre Aja : Derrick Perrish *2013 : The Saint de Simon West (TV) : Arnie Valecross *2014 : Grey's Anatomy : James Evans *2014 : State of Affairs : Syd Vaslo *2014 : Une nuit en enfer (From Dusk till Dawn: The Series) - saison 1, épisode 9 : le père des frères Gecko *2015 : February de Oz Perkins *2016 : Les Chroniques de Shannara (TV) : Cephalo, leader des Rovers *2017 : NCIS : Los Angeles : Amiral Sterling Bridges Liens externes Wikipedia en:James Remar Catégorie:Acteurs Catégorie:Acteurs Grey's Anatomy